Sage Caruth
Sage Caruth is a humble kid and a favored player on the school’s football team. Sage is recruited by TJ and Alice when they realize they needed more muscle in the group. His dark family secret drives him to join their kill crew and forms a close friendship none of them expected to have. An average student with a good heart, Sage keeps the group grounded both in school and on the hunt, helping TJ with clean up crew duties and steps in if things get too messy for his lankier friends. Biography Sage Caruth’s world is turned upside down when Alice and TJ introduce and recruit him into their ‘Kill Crew.’ A simple guy well known at school for his humble nature and quiet personality, Sage is a star football player at Hidden Creek High and attracts friends and admirers for the mysterious nature he’s created. He is quiet and keeps to himself and gains the reputation of being the keeper of secrets to those who confides in him. When Sage is chosen by Alice and TJ, he at first declines but promises to keep their secret. But his violent home life changed his mind knowing that Alice would take care of men like his father and he could sleep better at night knowing no one else would have to deal with the pain he has to endure on a regular basis. The transition into the group for Sage was awkward, because his two new friends grew up together and already had their own set of inside jokes and rules. But once Sage shows his loyalty to the cause, never complaining during activities he’s invited to, and happily shares the things they have in common, Alice and TJ warm up to Sage and the three become the closest of friends. With time, TJ’s distrust for Sage erases and the two become the ultimate bromance. Where Alice is the mastermind and TJ is the clean up crew, Sage takes on the role of muscle to help TJ plant and remove evidence that requires heavier lifting and work that can be too much for Alice and TJ. The work he does is at first sloppy to TJ’s annoyance, but Sage proves to be a fast learner and at times will pick up on important details his smaller friends may miss, the quick thinking he’s gained from football helps him make quick decisions and keeps him and his friends safe. When not with Alice and TJ, Sage tends to either be working at the local auto shop or staying after school for hours practicing with the team or by himself to avoid going home to deal with his alcoholic and abusive father who takes out his anger and hurt out on Sage when Sage’s mother walked out on them when Sage was younger. Because of this, Sage often is covered in scars and bruises but with his job at the auto shop and his known role on the football team, no one ever questions where the injuries come from and he prefers to keep it that way. Thankfully, Alice and TJ insist on keeping their headquarters in a tree house in Alice’s backyard, so he never worries about them wanting to hang out at his place. Relationships Alice Parker At first rejecting the invitation of joining the kill crew, Sage supports Alice for what she's trying to accomplish: making their town safe by getting rid of the bad people who deserve to be punished. After some troubles at home with his alcoholic father, Sage changes his mind and decides to help Alice and TJ by being the muscle of the group. TJ Williams By the time Alice introduced Sage to the group, he was not welcomed at first. TJ had a hard time trusting him and kept a very strict policy to keep him on his toes. After some time warming up to him and seeing his improvement of leaving no trace after every kill, TJ finally accepts him as part of the group. In the end, Sage becomes very close to his kill partners. Orion Horn Mixing himself with the group and being hunted down by the FBI's finest, Sage has to keep on his toes in order to prevent agent Horn from discovering the groups' secrets. Like TJ, Sage trusts in Alice and her decisions on how to handle the agent situation. From the very beginning, Sage accepted his fate with the group and will be with them till the very bitter end. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}